


I see you shiver with antici....pation!

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Spooktober Fest 2020, Other, Severus Snape Lives, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: sweethearts Ron and Hermione, stuck with a flat tire during a storm, discover the eerie mansion of Dr. Snape-N-Furter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	I see you shiver with antici....pation!

  



End file.
